When Reality Hits
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: James and Lily are happily married at last, and the Marauders are just enjoying having a good time. Their dreams have come true but what will happen when reality hits and a tragedy transforms the dreams into nightmares? Co-authored with AngelAuthor14!


Angelauthor14's note: Now this was fun to write! I had the privilege of being able to write this with Lucky's Girl and it's been amazing. She is a great person to write with. Not only is she incredibly talented but she is also extremely nice. The idea of this story was hers, I was just lucky (no pun intended) enough to get to write half of it. Oh, and by the way; you know the really good parts? Well, they were written by Lucky! Now, here's the one-shot. I really really hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review!

Lucky's Girl's Note: Well first I am the lucky one to have worked with AngelAuthor14! She is truly an amazing author and person! She is really nice too! I think you should all ignore the bit about me writing the good parts as it is completely rubbish. Also AngelAuthor14 put just as many ideas into the story plot as me so just ignore her! HEE!!! I really liked writing this, it just seemed like an awesome idea and AngelAuthor14 contributed so much to the story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I have! Enjoy!

When Reality Hits. 

By the totally marvellous Lucky's Girl and 

The completely un-marvellous Angelauthor14

He wasn't sure that this was really happening. Maybe it was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream that he was going to wake up from at any moment. Maybe it was some prank that James was pulling to get back at him. James; his best friend, his brother… no, this couldn't be happening. James couldn't be missing. No, it was impossible. It had to be a dream. He was going to see Lily right now. She must be a mess. If only he had not gone to work that day. If something happened to James he would never forgive himself. Never, if he hadn't gone to work... If he hadn't let James go on that mission by himself…

He looked up as his bike soared over the brick apartment James and Lily were living in. It seemed that they had just gotten married a day ago instead of three months. He landed in the alley next to the complex. He ran up the stairs hoping that everyone was wrong, that he would see his best friend on the other side of the door. He turned the door knob and it seemed to take years for him to push it open. His arms felt like jelly. He walked in and saw Lily looking hopefully up at him with sparkling emerald eyes. Upon seeing him the hope died and tears flowed once more through her sparkling eyes. She ran over to him, huggin him while she sobbed. He felt her shaking as she spluttered out more tears.

"Oh, S...Sirius," She choked out, still sobbing.

"It's going to be okay, Lils," he said trying to soothe her.

He really didn't believe what he was saying. He wished he did, but the facts were just so overbearing. James had gone off to an Order mission with three other guys. Sirius hadn't been able to come because the ministry sent him on an Auror scout. James had gone to find some Death Eater who threatened that he had some vital information in the war. They had been gone for about a day when one of the guys came back alone. He said that they had gotten split up when they were ambushed. Now James hadn't been heard of for three days.

Everyone was scared. Everyone knew what could happen every time they went out, but it never really hit until something like this happened. It didn't matter though, if he didn't keep hoping James was alive he would shut down. James, Remus, Lily, and Peter were the only things that made his life worth anything. Without them he was just Sirius Black the pureblood traitor. There was no life for him without his friends.

He heard a knock on the door and his heart skipped a beat. Lily looked up from his chest which she had been sobbing in. She tried to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes with the back of her purple sleeve. James had loved that shirt. He walked towards the door twisting the knob slowly. He knew that it wouldn't be James, he knew that it couldn't be him, he knew all of this and it didn't matter. He needed to hope. He caught his breath opening the door which suddenly felt like it weighed a ton and his annoying jelly arm came back.

He looked out the door frame hoping to see the untidy black hair, the hazel eyes behind the round rimmed glasses and the stupid grin his friend wore when getting in trouble. Instead he met the sandy brown hair of Remus. He didn't think he would ever be that disappointed to see his friend.

"Sirius, how's…" Remus started.

Sirius cut him off opening the door to show the weary green eyes of Lily who had returned to sitting on the couch, head in her hands. They looked at each other, each voicing the worry they had without speaking. Remus walked in and they went to sit in the living room.

"Try not to worry, Lily," Remus reassured his close friend, laying one gentle hand over hers.

Lily lifted her eyes to meet his, her emerald orbs showing the true terror that she was trying so desperately to hide. "But what if he doesn't come back?"

The pure desperation in her voice hit Remus so hard that a single tear slipped down his face. He didn't answer, he couldn't answer. Lily turned away and Remus immediately felt as though he had let her down. But he couldn't lie to her, he couldn't promise that James would return, times were dangerous and no promises could be made about anything.

Sirius got up so suddenly that both Lily and Remus turned to look at him hopefully, both hoping he had suddenly had a brainwave about where James might be. But Sirius just stared back at them, his normally sparkling grey eyes dull and lifeless. He began to pace, up and down, up and down.

Lily's head spun just watching him and she longed to shout at him to stop it, to stop driving her crazy, to stop just sitting there and do something…anything. She just wanted him to find James, she knew it was impossible, that they had looked in every possible place, but she wanted her husband back so much.

The boy that she had hated and wanted to disappear had always been there, annoying her and normally asking her out. Now the boy that she hated had become the man that she loved and her teenage desire had become true. James had disappeared, but that wasn't what she wanted anymore.

There was a bang as Sirius slammed the liqueur cabinet shut, a bottle of fire whisky gripped in his trembling fingers. He grabbed a glass and began to pour the liquid in, his shaking hands making more liquid slosh onto the floor than into the glass. He held it up in silent offering to Remus who declined it with a shake of the head. Then to Lily who just stared back at him blankly. She hadn't even realized he had gone into the cabinet, let alone stopped pacing.

But now, she wasn't sure she even wanted him to stop pacing, it had become strangely rhythmic and soothing. She didn't want it to stop, actually she wasn't sure what she wanted at all. Well, apart from one thing. She wanted James back, if she had him back she would never nag him again, never be mad at him, never say Quidditch was stupid, never keep secrets from him again…because there was a reason that Lily could not have the fire whisky that Sirius had offered….

She self-consciously laid one hand on her stomach, a tear slipping down her face for the first time since Remus had arrived.

Sirius downed the first glass of the fire whiskey easily, it burned his soar throat from his constant crying. He didn't really cry, he couldn't remember a time when he had except when he lived with his parents and that was different. He slid down to the floor, leaning his head against the wall. The stupid whiskey wasn't working. It wasn't even dulling the pain. Nothing would dull this pain, he knew that. It would never go away. James was the most important person to him. His brother just couldn't be… dead. He forced the word out feeling his heart break again. Just as it had when they told him James was missing. When he had broken down in front of everybody. The first time Sirius Black had ever done such a thing. He had always kept his composure.

He looked up at Lily and Remus. He had to get out of his head. It wasn't a very good place to be as of now. He looked at Remus who looked back sadly. It was a sad look, sadder then the time he thought he would be abandoned by them because he was a werewolf. He was right, this was a million times worse.

Remus sighed, he had never seen Sirius's eyes so dead of the laughter that placed permanent residence there. He looked and saw his friends grey eyes close and Sirius rested his head against the wall. He looked over at Lily. She was crying again. Not sobbing, but still crying. She was looking down at the floor, holding her stomach. He hoped she wasn't in pain. Maybe she was going to get sick.

"Are you alright? You're not going to be sick are you?" He asked Lily.

She had apparently been in her own thoughts as it took a while to sink in. She looked at where her hand was, quickly removing it. She looked back up at Remus with scared eyes. What confused him was that the look in her eyes. It wasn't terror for James as it had been since he arrived, it was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah...yeah. I feel a little sick." She said quickly.

If she had learned one thing from James it was lying. What if Remus found out! She would have to tell them soon enough, but she wanted her husband besides her for it. She wanted him to hold her hand tight and whisper silly jokes into her ears to make her feel better. She felt another wave of pain and guilt build up in her chest. What if James never knew he was a Father? What if he never came around the corner needing her to fix something he had broken? What if he never came home again a guilty grin on his face after he had been out with Sirius causing trouble. What if he never said her name again. What if…if…he didn't come back???

She got up from the couch, and ran from the room. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't keep it together. The love of her life was gone, maybe even… She flew into their room telling Remus to go away when he asked if she was okay. She just wanted to lay there and die. She wanted her husband, her love, to come and save her from this unbearable pain. She wanted her life back.

Remus sat back down with a sigh. Lily had fled from the room in complete tears. He had never seen so much pain, not even when he was a boy and was bitten. Nothing in his life compared to the terror of this moment. It seemed as if they had always been friends. As if there was no other way of life besides that. To them, there wasn't.

He looked over at Sirius who had resumed looking at the ceiling with his dead eyes. He looked at Remus, who looked back. Never had he seen Sirius so desperate, so… so dead. He knew those two were like brothers but this was unbearable. He couldn't bear to watch his only friends continue to suffer. There was nothing to be done though. Nobody could find James, the only thing to do was wait and hope he came back.

He heard the clink of a bottle hitting something. He looked up to see Sirius had finished the bottle of whiskey. He knew Sirius wasn't feeling any better, alcohol never did help anything. Sirius got up ungracefully holding onto the wall. He knew he wasn't too drunk, his friend could hold more liquor than that.

"Where are you going, Sirius?" He asked as Sirius made his way to the door. Sirius looked back up at Remus and his eyes looked so lost.

"I don't know," he whispered sadly, walking to the door again. Remus wasn't letting him leave. He was not going to lose another friend. He wouldn't let it happen. He could and would stop this. He reached the door at the same time as Sirius. He slammed it shut as Sirius opened it.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

"You're not going anywhere, Sirius," Remus said firmly, getting a nasty glare from Sirius. He didn't care; he wasn't losing another friend.

"Get out of the way, Remus," Sirius said viciously.

"No, Sirius, you're drunk. You're not going anywhere," he said, once again firm. Sirius tried to push him out of the way, but he wasn't going to let him leave.

"Get out of the way, Remus," Sirius shouted angrily.

"No, I am not going to lose you too, Sirius," Remus said, his voice breaking at the end.

Sirius looked at Remus and stopped struggling. He gave him a defeated look sliding to the hard cold floor.

"James wouldn't want you to leave. You need to stay here, with us, Sirius," Remus said looking sadly at him.

He nodded his head and looked at the floor again. He knew Remus was right. James would want him to stay, just as he would want James to stay.

His heart felt dead in his chest. He had never imagined losing so much in just a few days. He couldn't take it much longer. He was ready to fall apart. He wanted to leave reality and just escape. It just felt wrong for him to be sitting here doing nothing. He had promised James that he would never let him get hurt. That he would always be there for him. He had always thought he would too. He had meant what he said, but now where was he? Sitting here waiting for something to happen. Something to tell him his brother was alright. He had never been one to wait. He was always doing something, helping someone he cared for.

Now he just sat here letting his friend down. But Remus was right, if he did nothing else he would stay here for Remus, for Lily and for James.

--

Lily put the pillow over her mouth in an effort to stifle the sobs that she could not control or stop. Everything was going wrong, everything was getting ruined, she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her, or her unborn baby. If James didn't come back, she didn't know what she would do. Sure, James would leave her plenty of money to be okay financially but she doubted her abilities to raise a child alone. Physically she would be fine but emotionally she would never cope. What if her child looked like James?

Lily climbed unsteadily to her feet and staggered back into the lounge, she wouldn't be alone, she had Sirius and Remus, and she needed to be with them now. Being alone with her thoughts was far too dangerous.

Both of the males looked up as she came in.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

Lily did not dignify him with an answer, it was a stupid question. Was she okay? Her husband could be dead but someone had to actually ask if she was okay? Was it not obvious? She was not _okay_, she didn't even know if she would ever be okay again.

"Can I just borrow your loo?" Remus asked.

Lily gave him a _look_, he practically lived and yet he still always asked when he wanted to use anything. What would he really do if she said no anyway? James always had the best answer to it, he would always grin cheekily and say; _Make sure you bring it back! _Whenever Remus asked to borrow the toilet. Then she would roll her eyes and pretend that she wasn't amused and Sirius and James would almost die laughing. She wanted that so much, if only her husband would stick his head around the door and tell that same old joke again. She would even stop biting her tongue and actually laugh, if only he would come back.

Lily nodded, her throat too constricted for her to speak at the minute.

Remus said nothing, he just got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom, so slowly it was almost painful.

Silence reigned in the lounge once again, Sirius was sitting on the floor staring into thin air, his lips moving slightly as he spoke silently. Spoke to James, made rash promises and threats, spoke to himself, berating and blaming everything on himself, said wishes and prayers to whoever was out there, to whoever could bring James back.

Lily was running her fingers up and down the smooth wooden table, the movement seeming to calm her, it was something to focus on, something to do. She needed that, she needed something to do. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom, emptying out cupboards, sweeping floors, washing windows, cooking countless dishes which remained uneaten on the kitchen table, washing the same set of plates and cutlery repeatedly, she had even gone out and started scrubbing the street the day before when it became clear that if she scrubbed the house anymore the paint would come off.

Her cleaning had stopped the second she had taken that test, because now she had something else to think about, and it took all of her strength not to shout it out and tell everyone, scream at them at the cruelty of it all, she and James were going to become parents like they had always wanted to be but now she knew she couldn't even tell him, she couldn't share it with him, she might never be able to share it with him, she might have to go through it all alone…

She thought back to taking the test, she had done it the day before, it had caught her eye when she was scrubbing the bathroom floor for the fourth time and she had wanted it out the way, she had used it just so that she could bin it, she never guessed…

A tremor suddenly ran through her, fear pounding her veins even stronger than before, she had taken that test in the bathroom….and afterwards she had been so emotional and shocked that she had cried herself into unconsciousness, she had only woken when Sirius had come around that morning, _she hadn't binned the test._

She ran out of the lounge, nearly tripping on the furniture which just seemed to jump into her way, she reached the bathroom door and thrust it open, not caring what she saw, she just had to get to that test before….

Remus was standing at the sink, his eyes full of shock and horror, the pregnancy test tucked into his clenched fist.

Lily gasped, and Remus turned around slowly, looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"What am I going to do, Remus?" Lily whispered, her face taunt and white. She needed him to tell her what to do, to give her instructions because she felt robotic, she couldn't function from her own brain, she needed someone to programme into her what she was supposed to do because hell knows, she had no idea. It was never like this on the movies, it was never like this in the thousands of novels she had read, she had never known anything like this, never known anything like this pain.

Remus said nothing, just opened his arms and let Lily fall into them, he wrapped her in them and just held her tight. Cocooned her into him, to try and numb the pain he could feel radiating off her. James had to come back, he had to. He was going to be a father, Lily was going to be a mother….and he, well, he and Sirius just needed their best friend back.

Life was nothing without him, it was absolutely worthless, and he knew that he would never be able to look at his friend's child without the same pain roaring in his chest. The pain would never go away if James didn't come back. Lily would be constantly in pain and Sirius would probably not go on, no baby could be raised surrounded by such pain and misery.

No, James had to come back, his unborn baby needed him…and so did everyone else.

Sirius realized that no one was there anymore. Lily had booked it from the room and Remus was in the loo. He blinked coming out of his thoughts. He had been praying, blaming, and hoping for James. Reality was starting to sink in and he was losing it. He wasn't keeping it together well, he knew he shouldn't be alone right now. He got up not realizing how badly he was shacking to see where Lily and Remus were. He walked around the all too familiar corner to where the loo was he saw the door ajar and Remus holding a crying Lily. He walked closer trying to see what was wrong. Lily was crying Remus looked stupefied and was clutching something in his hand. What was it? He looked harder. Was that a pregnancy test thing??? He didn't even have to see it to know what was going on. Lily couldn't be pregnant. No, James was going to be a Father and he was…was… DEAD! It finally sunk in for him. Watching Remus try and sooth Lily, seeing the testing device, the empty house, the unorn child, the lost friend. He felt himself lose everything, there was nothing left to lose though, How could he lose anything if there was nothing left. He stood there.

James was Dead.

Remus looked up as he heard footsteps. He turned around to see Sirius standing in the doorway. The look in Sirius's grey eyes scared him. He had never seen his friend so desperate. He looked like a completely different person. His eyes looked small, his face was drawn into a lost frown and his body was limp. Sirius had never done very well in situations he couldn't see a way out of. He knew reality had finally hit Sirius, James was dead. Lily looked up at him tears streaking down her face and he completely lost it. He stumbled back in to the wall falling over. He picked himself back up shaking his head back and forth. Remus could see he wasn't looking at them anymore, insteadseing some alternate horror. He let go of Lily advancing on Sirius. He knew his friend well enough that when he lost it he was reckless, very reckless. He walked towards him carefully and Lily asked him something. He shook his head once more, his eyes ref;ecting the feelings within him. Remus watched as his friend's grey eyes became pale blue and his body become that of a bear like bog. He heard Lily gasp and realized she must not know that Sirius was an animagus. He lunged at him, but even with his wolf like reflexes Sirius was quicker. Sirius bounded around the corner, out of sight. He picked himself up off the floor with Lily's help.

"He…he's… he's an anim…" She said a hand over her mouth.

"Yes Lily." He sighed getting himself brushed off and he too rounded the corner to find Sirius. What he saw he couldn't explain, he didn't know if he ever would.

"He saw the dog but instead of it running out the door in a desperate act, he saw his friend leaning over something. Sirius tail was going quicker than his eyes could follow and he distinctly heard Sirius's tongue. This was weird as Sirius never used his tongue he said it was degrading. He heard someone saying something too.

"Gone soft on me, Pads?" He heard a chuckling playful voice that he never believed he would hear again. He looked over Sirius's big black shoulders to see messy black hair, hazel eyes and that ridiculous smirk.

"JAMES!" He heard a shriek as Lily ran past him almost knocking him over. She in one movement pushed Sirius out of the way fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around every part of James she could.

"OH JAMES!!!! I was so worried…an…an…and …I…I thought you wer…wer…were dead! Oh James. I will never nag you again, I will never tell you your jokes are stupid you can ramble on about quidditch every day. I don't care if you throw dung bombs around the house! OH JAMES, I LOVE YOU!" Lily said in hysterics, tears streaming down her face. She was kissing every part of Jame's face. He only chuckled kissing her back. With a lot of effort James got up; Lily still clinging to him as if he would disappear if she let go.

He just gave Remus the usual 'women' look, with his lopsided grin. He only just realized that he was crying, crying with relief, crying with joy, his friend was alive! What did he care for! He looked over at the now human Sirius who was on the couch and saw he was crying as well. His face in his hands. He looked up at James and thought his heart would swell and burst with the joy he was feeling. His friend was alive!!!!

The door opened quietly without anyone in the room realizing. It was Peter Pettigrew.

He snuck over to where Sirius was on the couch. Transforming and was human once more. Being an animagus had its perks. He put on the 'oh I missed you so much James face.' He had his alibi and he knew what was coming. He had become so good at lying recently. How could he not with who he was working with. He didn't actually expect to see him back here though. The others said it was fail proof. He didn't care either way, he wanted that glory for himself. He looked at Sirius who was crying and he felt like puking. Sirius Black thought he was so mighty but once James is gone he is more of a coward than he. James looked over at him once he had gotten Lily to calm down. He went over and sat on the couch where Remus joined them. He looked up at him.

"Hey Peter." James said with a stupid smile, he had always hated that smirk. Everyone always fell all over James as if he were something so great.

"I didn't see you come in Peter." Remus said with his own smile. Of course he didn't, nobody ever noticed him. Well, they would soon. They would all respect him. He wouldn't be the stupid lackey who got pushed around. They would all be begging him to help them not the other way around. He would finally be better than all of them.

--

Sirius looked at his friend his grey eyes sparkling with the relief he felt. James had walked through the door just as he was about to leave, for good. He didn't know what had come over him, but he had lost it. He couldn't even think anymore. It didn't matter now. All that did was that James was alive and sitting next to him. Just like his best mate, his brother should be. He saw Lily still crying and clinging to James. He wrapped his arms around her whispering in her ears. He only smiled. This was the way it should be, all of them together, James, Lily, Remus and Peter. All of his friends around him.

"What happened, James?" He heard Remus asked. He had been so relieved to see his friend that he forgot the reason he was gone in the first place.

"Well, it is a long story, but I am sure you all have time right?" Sirius laughed at their joke. They always said that, since they were kids. They had got annoyed with people saying it was a long story and then someone else saying well I have time so they just said it all at once getting it over with.

"Well, we were going to the meeting point. Laron, Baggbe, and I. It was outside in plain view of muggles. We didn't want to take any chances. We got to half way there and they jumped us. They put an anti appariation field around us and they just started firing spells everywhere. Baggbe got away, everything was so confusing. We were just trying to stay alive…" Lily grasped harder on him trying not to imagine it.

"Oh, James." Lily said tears in her emerald green eyes.

"It's okay Lily, I am here now." He said kissing the top of her head. In a few minutes he looked back up.

"Anyways we were fighting and than there was a big fire in the middle of the street. Someone must have set it off accidentally. Anyways it gave Laron and I a distraction. He got out of the way and into one of the muggles houses. The problem was the Death Eaters knew we couldn't apparate. So they stuck around. We stayed hidden for about two days. We couldn't apparate though. I don't know why, it was really odd.

Well, they found us. We fought them off, but they cornered the older muggles who lived there. Laron stopped them. They hit him with some weird curse. One of the Death Eaters hit the leader of them, it was really weird. It was like he was being discrete about it, instead of an accident. Anyways I got away. I don't know how. They kept looking for me. They didn't leave, they must have had orders to get both of us. They broke into groups. About five of them stayed with Laron in case he got up. I don't really know how, but I got behind the group without them knowing it. One of them started fighting with a second one and they all started fighting picking sides. They are kind of thick. I stunned two of them and grabbed Laron, the thing was that one of the death eaters saw me. I thought I was dead for sure. He raised his wand and threw a spell at me. I thought I was dead." Lily shuddered next to him.

"I didn't know what happened, but when they calmed down nobody saw me. I looked at Laron but he had an invisibility spell on him and so did I. Well it is safe to say I got out of there. I don't know why but that Death Eater saved me and Laron."

"Oh James, don't you ever leave me again." Lily sobbed pressing her face into his chest.

"It's okay, Lily. I'm here." He said hugging her tighter. He laughed suddenly.

"So anything happen here?" He asked a silly smile on his face. He loved his family so much. He just asked to lighten everyone up. It bothered him when Sirius and Remus suddenly looked sullen and they turned their attention to Lily. He looked at his beautiful wife seeing her face go blank.

"What is it, Lily?"

"I think I'll just…erm…go…" Remus stammered quickly and left the room, dragging a reluctant Sirius with him. Peter scurring behind them.

"Okay, now I'm getting worried," James laughed, but his eyes darted around his wife's face giving away the nerves that he really felt.

"Sit down," Lily requested, her voice quiet and strained.

James obediently sank onto the sofa and Lily sat next to him, laying one slender hand on his own trembling fingers.

"What's happened, Lily flower? Please, just tell me." James pleaded.

"I-I-I'm pregnant," Lily's eyes filled with tears as she stared into her husband's warm brown eyes, suddenly afraid of his reaction. They had always wanted a child and had been trying for one, but…now…after everything that had happened.

James stared at her in absolute disbelief, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Lily's heart dropped as she took in her husband's expression.

But then suddenly James let out a loud whoop and, lunging forwards, wrapped Lily up in a massive hug.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," James whispered into her ear.

Lily felt her heart soar back into her chest, James was happy. She knew he would be! She knew it! She was going to be a mother at last and James…James was going to be a father… the best father in the world.

The sofa suddenly lurched as James leaped off the sofa and ran out of the room.

"I'm going to be a father!" He shouted into the kitchen, making his friends jump so much that Remus spilled his coffee all down his front and Sirius dropped his newly made bacon-sandwich, the first meal he had eaten since James' disappearance.

But James didn't linger to see the mess he had caused, instead he rushed to the front door, throwing it open and shouting "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!" Scaring the few pedestrians that were on the street and making the birds all fly away in a big flock like a blanket rising in the sky.

"James!" Lily laughed as she pulled her husband back inside, it felt like the first time she had laughed in weeks but in reality the last time had been just before James went missing, it was hard to keep a straight face when James was around.

"You, are the cleverest, most brilliant, beautiful, amazing woman in the world," James grabbed his wife again, putting his arms around her slender waist and pulling her close.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Lily asked, smiling lightly.

"Making me a father, and the happiest man in the world. Not that you haven't always been the cleverest, most beautiful woman in the world." James praised.

"I think I had a bit of help in getting pregnant," Lily murmured, running her hands through James' jet black hair.

"Well, I already know that I'm amazing and clever and brilliant!" James joked, making Lily slap him around the head lightly.

She pressed her lips against his lightly and was rewarded by a slight pressure on her lips in return.

"And I want to talk to you, mister," Lily joked pulling her husband back into the lounge and pushing him onto the sofa so that she could sit next to him and rest her head on her chest.

"Sounds ominous," James smiled nervously. One hand snaking round to rest on his wife's stomach, it was almost like he could feel a connection to his baby already.

"You never told me Sirius was an Animagus!" Lily exclaimed.

"You never asked!" James protested.

"But didn't you think I would want to know? I mean, he can turn into a dog! He could hide from death eaters, spy on people, stay with dangerous creatures like vampires, werewolves….." Lily suddenly froze, "you're an Animagus too, aren't you? What are you? That's why Sirius is one, so you can stay with Remus."

James laughed. "No one can hide anything from you, Lils, a Stag!" He said proudly.

"That's such an amazing achievement, the spell work is meant to be really hard. It was so sweet of you to do that for Remus too, how old were you when you managed it?"

James, who had been smiling proudly, now looked slightly disconcerted. "well, that's not really that important, is it?"

"Of course it is!" Lily protested.

"Well, umm, kinda…in fifth year," James murmured so quietly that he hoped Lily wouldn't hear.

"Fifth year! Fifth year!?!" Lily squealed, at James bashful nod she began to attack him with cushions off of the sofa.

James squealed very femininely.

Within a few minutes Remus and Sirius were there and the biggest cushion fight ever recorded began. They were all shouting crazy baby names like Wilberforce, Bathsheba, and Elvendork. The Marauders were back together again, and soon there would be a new addition…

--

He walked in trying to be as small as possible. The damp darkened air shuddered through his lungs as he breathed in and out quickly. There was no denying that he was scared here. It was a drastic change from the party he had just left.

He walked down the long corridor, the horrible air still passing him by. He looked at the walls gaining no comfort, they were a sludge green with snakes carved into them. It was like they were following him. He knew them well, though he usually ran the length of the hallway. He wasn't sure if he should now. He was unsure if he should tell his master this information, he had always felt a twinge of guilt about reporting his 'friends', but he usually replaced it with the anger he had felt growing up.

He sighed as he had reached the end of the corridor, he knew what waited on the other side. Power and evil. He suddenly saw a gaint hissing snake slither past him and he flinched back. He hated snakes, well he hated everything in life right about now.

" Come servant. " He heard a dark deafening voice hiss, thought the hiss left no room for choice. He scurried into the room keeping his eyes locked onto the floor. He felt his heart thudding in his chest with the fear that he felt. He always lost his nerve if he looked into, HIS face. Anyone would, he was the darkest wizard of all time. It didn't help that slowly but surley he was taking over the wizarding world.

"What have you to tell me." He heard the dark lord hiss. He breathed in trying to remember what he had come for. Why had he come, why was he betraying his friends. What was wrong with him? It didn't matter now. There was no way out and in the end did he want to get out? Did he want to be in the loosing side?

He sputtered out that there was a traitor among the death eaters. The one who let James and the other aurer get away. Although he didn't know who he knew that there was a traitor and that was enough. He sighed holding back the bit about Lily getting pregnant. Why would THE Dark Lord want to know about something so trivial. He should be lucky he had good information for once. Talking about Lily's baby would just make him look stupider. It wasn't as if it mattered. What could one little baby do?

* * *

_**Author's note-**_ Well there you have it! The very long one shot! I hope you all liked it and please review! AngelAuthor14 and I worked so hard and we would love to know what you thought about it! All reviews will be seen by the both of us!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
